Try and Try Again
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: I was somehow convinced to write Naoki/Shingo fanfiction, and Naoki and Shingo are trying to figure out how this whole "relationship" thing works with terrible results. Short snippets.


**I don't have any idea how to write these two. **

Not comfortable, not loose – Shingo's hands were stiff, and Naoki could feel the tendons and muscles and possibly every single bone, but perhaps the worst part was that they weren't even dry. He'd seen people on television do this before, lacing their fingers together and making it look so, so easy. Trying to do the same with Shingo hadn't turned out so well. The closest he'd managed to get so far was wrapping his fingers around Shingo's hand – not laced, not even close. Naoki had made a few mental comparisons already, with the one that stuck out the most being an anaconda attempting to squeeze life into a brick.

A brick that also happened to have sweaty palms when nervous, and was currently failing to impress anyone with his clammy palms and persistent scowls. Not all that attractive. Didn't make Naoki's heart skip a beat, flutter, or any of that other romantic crap, but at least they were on track with the whole "communicating without speaking a word" thing.

They eventually decided to add some words anyway, just in case their telekinesis wasn't already strong enough:

"I thought you said you were going to hold my hand, not crush it!"

"Shuddap! It's not my fault you have bony wrists and noodle arms!"

At least there weren't any other witnesses.

#

These days, it seemed like they were prone to awkward mishaps any time they so much as spoke to each other, and none of it ever managed to resemble the cutesy kind of awkward that appeared in movies. Because Naoki had not taken a sudden interest in cheesy romance movies and televised dramas and he also was not studying them in an attempt to find out how this relationship thing worked. He may have had a few movies hidden under his bed once or twice, but he'd only rented them in order to mock how unrealistic they were. Yeah.

Nothing that happened in the movies even resembled what he was going through in real life. Naoki thought that counted as pretty unrealistic.

Take, for example, this scenario: The protagonist borrows some stupid romance films, shoves them under his – or her! – bed for safekeeping, and the story ends with the protagonist's mother laughing at them after discovering aforementioned movies while cleaning their room. That never happened in stupid films.

It was happening in real life though.

Once she managed to calm down enough to breathe properly again, she informed him, "You know, you can always come to your mother for advice with these things, right?"

Right. Like he was ever going to do that. Even if it hadn't sounded like a bad idea to begin with, it'd probably be impossible to talk about without accidentally revealing that he was seeing another dude, attempting to anyway, and Naoki and his big mouth just weren't ready to deal with that right now. He had no idea how either of his parents would react, which was why he'd decided on day one that he wasn't going to say anything to them about Shingo.

"By the way, is Shingo still coming over to play Cardfight today?"

Then again, at the rate this was going, his mother would eventually reveal herself to be a mindreader and he wouldn't have to worry about telling her after all. After the whole romance movie fiasco, Naoki hoped the way that he cringed at hearing Shingo's name wasn't too noticeable.

"If he is, I'll make-"

He was just going to try and cover this up as quickly as possible and then be done with it.

"Yeah, thanks, that'll be great! We're not playing Cardfight though, we're-" more hand holding practice? It was almost unrealistic to hope for anything else. "-I think we're going to be studying in my room after dinner. Haha. Haven't been doing so well in math. So, uh, please don't bother us, ma."

#

"Hey. I'm not doing so well in history. Can I borrow your notes?"

"Math... history..." Shingo sighed loudly enough that he managed to make his point clear even above the bustle of lockers slamming shut and highschoolers making their ways home. "Anything you're not failing? And is that really how you ask for things from me?"

"...Oh, right then. _Darling_, may I-"

"Naoki, a simple 'please' would have sufficed!"

**I also think I might be dead. *pinches self* Yeah, probably dead.**

**...So out of it lately.**


End file.
